Some metals, such as aluminum or high strength steel, are less formable in a conventional forming press as compared to mild steel. Deep drawing of such metals to form deep drawn parts, such as vehicle door inner panels and body side panels, presents many challenges. Some vehicle manufacturers have more than four press stages in manufacturing lines, some including two draw stages, which improves the ability to form deep drawn parts when compared to a single draw stage. Increasing the press stages, however, results in additional capital costs and more time and energy required to manufacture these deep drawn parts.